Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is solid-bed adsorptive separation. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved adsorbent, method of manufacture of the adsorbent and improved process for separating a component from a mixture comprising an aqueous solution of a mixture of different components which process employs an adsorbent comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate which selectively adsorbs a component from the feed mixture.